Suna Siblings
by AllyKatButterfly
Summary: The suna sibling have always had their eyes open, or have they? what happens when three people come along and open their eyes to see something different ...M for a reason sourlishious GaarHina, TemaShika, KankSaku enjoy
1. The sand castle

**AKB – **I will say now that I don't own Naruto _(tear)..._ but the OC's are mine and sorry if I make some characters a little OOC and for the swearing and for the bad writing and... and...

**Sasake - **and for the lemons?

**AKB – **no never for the lemons (_Grins evilly rubbing hands together)_

**Gaara – **O.o

**AKB – **WHAT?

**Sasake – **just get on with the story... that I'm not even in...O.O

**AKB – **you so are...at least I think you are...here you are _(quickly adds Sasake) _SEE?

**Sasake – **hmhmm

**Gaara** – Hey Hime, don't even bother if you had bothered to read it, you'd have realised that the story isn't about you, it's about hmdmkdhfiedb djubweid _(glare at AKB)_

**AKB** – DUDE! Don't give it away if he wants to find out if he's in it or not he'll have to read it like everyone else... **ARRRR**...you just licked me _(takes hand away and wipes it on Sasake) _hehehe

**ENJOY**

Once upon a time there lived... **WAIT! What the FUCK is that, it sounds like a nursery rhyme Ok how 'bout this...**

**Gaara – L.A.**

Gaara sat at his desk going over some last minute details for the masquerade ball happening in one of his many ballrooms, located in his casino 'The Sand Castle'.

**Much better, now on with the story...**

"This ball is going to be the death of me" he groaned as he rubbed his sore shoulder. Looking back down at the menu for the ball, it had taken him nearly 3 days straight to complete it. He was about to call his brother when the phone rang, the read out stated 'Kankuro' was calling, picking up the phone "you seem to have this unique ability to call me when I'm about to call you, how are you?"

"Yes it is one of my best qualities" he laughed "I'm good brother how's things going with the casino?" Gaara sighed "mm... It's ok, but there is so much paper work though, when are you coming home?" "In a few days from now, Temari would kill me if I didn't come home soon" Gaara laughed softly "yep you got that right; she'll come hunt you down if you don't come home... I've gotta go, got another call coming in, tell Temari I said hi" "will do see you soon" hanging up the phone Gaara leaned back into his chair, his thoughts starting wondering with no destination in mind.

"Sir, she's back!" "Kiba bring her up onto the screen" Gaara saw the woman who had repeatedly come in and scored big, the first time they thought nothing of it, but when she kept coming back and winning the same amount, so hence she had to be cheating. "What table is she on?" "Tora's table, Gaara what do you want us to do" "Who's closest to Tora's table?" "Choji is sir" "ok give me the head set, I've got a plan"

"Yes sir, I can do that" Choji, who was part of the security at the casino, had just gotten his orders. The plan was to enlist some 'help' from the dancers. He walked towards the girls at the bar, still in their dance clothes, he saw Ino in her purple sequin bikini like top and belly dancer skirt and Alexa next to her in a similar outfit but in red. Ino saw him heading over "hey cutie, what's up?" "Yer Choji, aren't you on duty or something?" both women gave him a curious look; he knew they were smart; he could never get anything past those two. "Gaara asked me to get your help to get a cheater" "Oh ok are we going with _that_ plan?" Alexa winked at him, he grinned "Yep we sure are" "come on Ino it's time to perform for our fans" Ino was smirking, this was going to be fun, Alexa and her got along really well, they both wanted to be actresses but both decided to be dancers instead.

Grabbing her drink they headed over to Tora's table, their act would be flawless. Alexa started walking or should I say stumbling over to Tora, she was singing 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry really loudly. "I kissed a girl and I liked it... oh hey Tora, who's this you've got here?" staring at the woman, she gave her a finger wave. Ino stumbled her way over "hey sweetie how are you tonight" kissing Tora's cheek. Alexa walked past shoving Ino out of the way "Back off bitch she's mine, you can have her" Ino looked towards the red head giving her a once over, then turning back towards Alexa "just because I've got it and you don't" Alexa went to throw her drink at Ino, getting the red head instead. "OMG I'm so sorry miss, it's that blond bimbos fault"

Choji who was in the background came over at this point. "What seems to be the problem over her?" Ino was first to answer "this BIMBO here is all over my woman and accusing me of not having it when I could easily have anyone here" to prove her point she turned to the woman and kissed her, the woman tried to push her away immediately. "Ino, you ho how could you?" Alexa walked over pulls her off the woman, as she did so the woman attempted to run Alexa tackled her to the ground. "How could you kiss the love of my life" she was straddling the woman holding her hands next to her head. The woman in question glared at Alexa, Ino laughed at this woman's lame attempt at a glare.

When Alexa looked up she saw Choji, the head of security, Kiba and of course Gaara. "Isn't it time for you to get off the lady" it was a command, rather than a question. Ino helped Alexa off the lady in question, who looked very nervous now. Alexa turned from Ino and walked over to Kiba "how was my performance did you like it?" she winked at him, he was in a shitty mood as it was Gaara had been riding him hard for no reason** (A/N- you dirty minded people for even going there... gosh! )**

"hn" he was about to walk away when Alexa slipped a hand into his hair and one behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Kiba shocked at first just stood there until his animal instincts kicked in and he slid his hands down her back to her ass and pulled her closer, he growled. Alexa loved that when she got him to lose it, she giggled "down boy!"

"Choji, please escort this lady to my office please, oh and don't forget to get her a towel" the woman looked very scared 'Good she should be' thought Gaara, he turned to Ino and Alexa "Girls you did a good job, maybe a bit over the top" Ino grinned "just because you all love our act" she blew Gaara a kiss, he raised an eyebrow, Ino just laughed "Ino good thinking with the kiss it helped but now I'm all sticky" Ino grimaced "sorry I improvised, I didn't think you'd mind, I'll help you get cleaned up if you want" Alexa grinned at Ino "it's ok I've got someone else in mind" Alexa winked at Ino, she turned towards Kiba, he wrapped his arms around Alexa. "I'll see you tomorrow night Ino, say bye to Choji and Gaara for us." Kiba wasn't paying attention, so when she started walking he just followed. Alexa grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the change rooms, Ino waved good bye to Alexa "have fun you two" Alexa and Kiba would be gone for a while, so she decided to go to the bar.

Sasuke was working the bar tonight. He was the heart throb, but unfortunately for the woman out there, he was gay, but that didn't stop them from flirting. Smiling Ino walked up to the bar "Oh, you have no idea how slutty that outfit makes you look" Sasuke turned around with a grin on his face "oh no you didn't just call me slutty, look who's talking" they both laughed "how you been Sas-gay" "oh har har Ino pig, Oh I'm so happy, I met someone" "Gasp who is this lucky son of a bitch who gets my Sas-gay?" "His name is Naruto and he's a model, I'm meeting him here after work" Ino smiled Sasake looked genuinely happy "Jealous much? I just wish I could get some guys attention" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I don't mean in that way, gosh GYMOOTGB" "the eyebrow rose even higher if possible. "What does GYBOYH...whatever it was mean?" "Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter Boy!" Ino stated with a smile. He chuckled "Ino you do know that Choji has his eye on you right? I've seen him watch you dance, it think he likes you" "sure sure... OMG did you hear about the karaoke night here at the casino?" Sasuke blushed knowing where Ino was going "Ino you know I'm not going to do that but you should go for it, along with Alexa, now she can sing!"

_*The next day*_

"Sir, she has arrived" Kiba looked very happy and calm today, Gaara smirked, Kiba and Alexa acted like horny little teenagers. "Have her brought to my office and inform Temari" "It looks as if she already knows" Kiba pointed at the screen that showed Temari and the pink haired detective hugging, Gaara grinned his sister had inner GPS, she could find anyone "bring them to my office please" "yes sir" Gaara stared at woman on the screen, she had soft pink hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin, she wore a red dress that show off her figure nicely, she wasn't as curvy as his sister but she had a nice ass. He smiled to himself, she had a hot temper just like Temari, it would be interesting when Kankuro got here.


	2. Electricity

**A/N – I'm thanking everyone who enjoyed the first chapter, this chapter is about Kankuro and gives you a little insight into where the story is going and some of the quirks I've put in. I put Kankuro in Australia because I live there and I wanted to spread the siblings out like Gaara is in America...duh the casino! And Temari lives in France for her business (fashion).**

***Kanky reads script***

**Kanky – Ally does own Naruto... Oh does not *grins sheepishly***

**Ally – meh it's works *gives Kanky a cookie and pats his head* good boy!**

**Kanky – Can I get a kiss too? *winks***

**Temari - *hits Kanky on head with fan* No for the last time she will NOT kiss you!**

**Tenten – Boo hoo... no wait BOO! *kisses Kanky on the forehead***

**Enjoy, review and cakes will be supplied (note cakes may get squished and mouldy in the mail) XP**

**Kankuro – Australia**

I am Sabaku no. It's more than a last name, more than a notation on a family tree. It's a quirk in my DNA. It's a mark of destiny. Long story short, chakra exists. It not only exists, it's all around us, but most people never open their eyes wide enough to see. My eyes have always been open. It's in my blood. My ancestors were ninjas or something. They called my people demons or devils; my brother is still seen that way. Is it a wonder they decided to hide our gift. Hide, not bury, there is a difference. Power is a responsibility not to be denied to make life simple.

Each Sabaku no has a special gift. Mine is electrical energy, my brother is fire and my sister has earth. I can harness the electricity that exists all around us. I can even create my own special surge of voltage. I also have a tendency to fry computers and destroy fluorescent lights, but that comes with the territory and I've learned to deal with it. Oh before I forget, I also speak to ghosts, the talent comes in handy with my current profession. I am Kankuro of the Desert, and I'm a freelance homicide detective.

"I know it's only for business, but you gotta come back to see me, ok?" Tenten smiled at him, she was one of his closest friends and a ghost that had attached herself to him. Tenten didn't like the fact she was dead, so she ignored it and went about her daily life like she was alive. "Like they could actually keep me away" "yes but next time make sure you don't come back without a lovely lady friend, or I could come with you to help" "Really?" he eyed her suspiciously "or is that just a way to come see a certain male associate of mine, eh?" Tenten blushed, punching Kankuro in the arm "Kanky don't pin this on me you know I'm here for you, although I must warn you not to scare your new partner considering your last one left after 'the incident'" "why do you make it sound so bad, I just short circuited a few floors in the building" Tenten stared at him, fake shock "it was the entire building, I didn't believe it myself until I saw you, man you were glowing... literally" Kankuro grinned sheepishly, not one of the better days of his career.

"I still don't get the flying thing I thought you couldn't, I don't want the plane to drop out of the sky due to you" Kankuro sighed "It's due to the fact I can seal my powers for the plane ride" "good I really don't want to die" "It's not like you can't die twice, miss I-don't-like-to-be-called-a-ghost-but-will-walk-thru-walls-to-perv" with that said Kankuro went to check in, when the lady checking them in went to the microphone and stated 'Paging Shino for Flight 921 to America" Kankuro could see a quiet Shino walking up to the flight attendants "YO SHINO" he waved at Tenten and Kankuro "how have you been Kankuro, Tenten it's been a while hasn't it" **(a/n – Shino has the power to fell ghost as well but doesn't have the need to state that fact to anyone other than Kankuro)** "we're good, Temari is getting antsy about me not being with the family, but other than that it's all good" Shino sighed and muttered something like 'troublesome' making him sound like Shikamaru.

Kankuro kept going with the conversation "I got a job helping a friend of mine" "do you mean a ghost friend or normal friend" "well it's Tenten's boyfriend Neji, it's his cousin he wants me to play bodyguard she the heiress to her father's company, or something like that. I'm meeting here at the airport, her name is Hinata" Shino sighed "Well if you want my help with the case or something you know my number" this was a rare occurrence, when he offered assistance especially considering he helped me out with most of my electrical problems. "You just want to get closer to my sister" "do not she's difficult, I can get some info on Hinata for you" Kankuro turned to check in lady and grinned when she cleared her throat to get their attention "sorry miss, I was catching up with an old friend, but how bout I catch up with you later" the look of disgust on the woman's face said he hadn't a chance in hell, Shino stood there smirking. Looking defeated Kankuro boarded the plane along with Shino and Tenten just disappeared, reappearing on the plane... stupid ghosts.

Eighteen hours later, a very groggy Kankuro stepped off the plane and into the airport. Looking around he spotted a sign with his name on it... literally. Walking towards the sign he spotted a beautiful young woman, she had to be about in her twenties, she had baggy clothes to hide her figure, black hair with a hint of blue. As she looked up he saw her eyes, he was entranced, they were completely white with a hue of lavender staining its purity. When he reached her, he noticed she was short, barely five three, she only just reached his shoulder. "I'm assuming your Hinata" her soft voice barely audible "Yes and y-your Kankuro of the Desert?" "Yes my dear I am" Kankuro looked at her from head to toe, definitely not what you'd think an heiress would look like. Obviously getting that vibe from Kankuro "I know I'm not what you ex-expected but I'm happy with how I-I am!" Her cheeks tinged pink when she was done.

Kankuro's brick of a phone buzzed with a text '_r u bak yet Temari, wants 2 c u b4 u go' _texting Gaara back '_yer just arrived 2day, b there soon just with client' _putting his phone back in his pocket, he turned towards Hinata "We ready to go, have we got everything?" Hinata looked at the bags on the ground oblivious to the fact I was talking to Tenten "I'm not sure what you brought, but I've got all my stuff" Kankuro cracked a smile, so the little kitten has a claws, this could get interesting. Chuckling he picked up his bags "were driven here?" Hinata smiled at him "no I wasn't I drove myself" Walking towards the temporary carpark, he wondered what she drove 'Probably one of those eco cars, pieces of crap that they were gave his 6'2 frame no room. Deep in thought, he barely noticed Hinata stop, turning he saw something that made his mouth drop..."you drive a Murcielago LP640 roadster" a grin seeped onto her face "Yerp it was this or the Lotus Evora, so naturally I went with the LP640 roadster" Getting in the car, Kankuro noticed the black leather interior 'Yer this was his fantasy car' Hinata revved the engine and Kankuro started drooling. Pulling out of the carpark, Kankuro was in love... the car was beautiful.


	3. Author Note

**Hey All**

sorry about not updating this story sooner or at least letting you guys know what's going on. So here's what happened, I couldn't figure out what was going to happen in the next chapter, in other words the bad assed writers block, but give a little while to do a quick edit of the chapter and then Ill post it ASAP!

**SORRY! Don't be angry!**


End file.
